


A Steamy Kiss

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-26
Updated: 2005-10-26
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10149971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: A steamy kiss happens between a certain Slytherin Prince and a Red-haired Vixen from Griffindor. ONE-SHOT





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**A Steamy Kiss**

He had been watching her. Hearing her innocent laughter and watching her beautiful honeycomb eyes sparkle made him want to scream. She was too perfect, too innocent, too… too everything. _I’m going to change that_ he thought as he watched her throw her fiery hair over her shoulder and giggle with her friends. 

Standing outside, he waited for her to come out; hopefully alone. She didn’t, she was surrounded by her usual group of giggling girls

_Damn_! He cursed silently, then a satisfied smiled crept over his face; she had gone back inside… without the friends. The girls had carried on walking at her insistence. Carefully timing it he waited until she came out again then as soon as the door closed behind her she reached out of the shadow where he was hiding and grabbed her wrist. Before she could cry out he had jerked her around the corner and pinned her against the wall with a hand covering her mouth. 

‘You promise not to scream?’ he asked quietly, almost gently

She looked at him with innocent frightened eyes. It annoyed him, all gentleness left and the arrogance returned. He removed his hand and seemed to resist wiping it on his pristine robes.

‘Relax you silly girl I'm not going to hurt you.’

She just blinked at him, tears forming at the corners of her honeycomb eyes.

‘Don’t cry!’ he snapped and she hurriedly blinked trying to get rid of the salty moisture. Her hands were pinned above her head against the red bricked wall of the alleyway behind The Three Broomsticks. He had trapped her, his scent overwhelming her senses she could taste him. The scent was both intoxicating and frightening, she was feeling dizzy from it; it was full male, promising her new things and boundaries to be determined and crossed. 

She closed her eyes as he got closer and turned her head away. His lips connected with her jawbone instead, he made the most of it and trailed tiny butterfly kisses down her neck and to her collarbone. He smiled faintly at her gasp of reaction. He went up again and gently traced her jaw with his tongue. She shivered; intense emotions running through her. Her breathing got shallower as he reached her ear and gently sucked her earlobe.

‘Come on I'm not going to hurt you, trust me, it’s just a kiss.’ 

He whispered seductively into her ear holding her hands above her head with one hand, he lowered the other one to her face and gently pulled her face to face him. She whimpered slightly but not from fear, she didn’t resist his persuasive fingers and thumb that gently caressed her chin. He skillfully closed the gap between them devouring her lips and stealing all her ability to think. Without giving a second thought to what she was doing she arched her body into his and kissed him back. She fitted perfectly.

He ran his tongue along her lower lip asking for entrance she obliged and opened her mouth and met his tongue with hers. He let go of her trapped hands so his could go other places and she brought her hands down, ran them over his chest and shoulders and finally let them settle around his neck. She pulled him closer. 

Now it was his turn to be consumed by her, her scent, her taste. She tasted like Vanilla, innocence, promises to be kept, secrets to be told and passion to be awakened.  
A small delicate hand left his neck and traveled tantalizingly upward into his silver hair, leaving tingling skid-marks wherever her fingers touched. 

‘God Ginny’, Draco moaned against her mouth as she continued her walk of fire around his scalp, she took her hand away and brought it to his cheek where she left it. His hands wondered slowly around her back, making their way down, gently cupping her tight butt-cheeks he pushed her against the wall. She moaned as he pressed himself against her, a streak of emotions she could now identify as lust running through her again. 

Gently breaking the kiss Draco Malfoy looked at Ginny Weasley, her cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen from kissing her eyes shone brightly with intense passion he had never seen in anyone else’s eyes; it took his breath away. 

He let her go and backed away, she blinked slightly disorientated but quickly found her grounding. She smiled and licked her lips, removing her hands from Draco she stood up on tip-toes and quickly kissed his cheek then walked away hips swinging, a newfound confidence in her step. Draco watched her leave and smirked silently at the wall that had held them up during their make-out session. He breathed deeply steadying his breathing and collected his composure. 

Then wearing his trademark smirk he stepped out of the ally-way and onto the snowy path of Hogsmeade. Putting every immature and childish thing behind him he walked confidently back into the real world, back into his bachelor routine, back to his sophisticated life.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

**A/N:** Hey all, well this is my first Harry Potter fic so be nice ^_~ ... please review and let me know what you think, what you hate, and how you think it should have gone... not that i would change it however because i actually like it like that... minus the Grammer mistakes


End file.
